


Lovers in Outer Space

by SuilaidRowan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure & Romance, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Character Development, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light-Hearted, Love, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Human Humanoid Society, On Hiatus, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Porn With Plot, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: [REVISION IN PROGRESS]Against Holly's better judgment, she ends up having a steamy one night stand with a cocky, handsome humanoid extraterrestrial. After he's gone she thinks she'll never meet him again until she goes to board the ship of an inter-galactic cruise and spots a familiar face in the crowd...





	1. Chapter 1

Holly stood in the lineup at the cash register. She was anxious to get home and cook up the package of tortellini she had picked out a few minutes earlier. Her other items included a jar of alfredo sauce, a carton of apple juice, and a chocolate bar. There were two other people in front of her, and about six other people waiting to her right at the only other open register. She paid little attention to them and preferred to keep her eyes glued to the ground, inspecting the laminate flooring that was dotted with various scuff marks and dirt. Her eyes drifted towards the huge pair of boots standing across the way. They were black and well worn, but it was the size that was surprising to her. Holly was used to seeing nonhumans; it wasn't unusual anymore. She found most of the ones she interacted with very polite, and she was fascinated by them, but Holly never knew any personally.  

Holy felt like she was being watched, and when she chanced a small glace, found the owner of the boots staring at her curiously. It was a humanoid alien with skin that was a dark mix between grey and blue. He wore a pair of worn black jeans that had a rip in one knee and a dark grey hoodie. The hood had been pulled up around his face, but he peered at her with nearly silver eyes. Holly hastily looked away when she realized he had seen her staring, and felt her cheeks burning. She knew he was looking at her now, and her eyes instinctively glanced back over when her line began to move.  

Mabron smirked, and then licked his lips, watching as the girl's eyes widened and she quickly turned away from him. Her face was now bright red, and he thoroughly enjoyed the effect he had on her. He studied her for a moment, appreciating the black yoga-type pants that showed off her generous behind. She shuffled forward and reached into the pocket of her light blue sweater to get her wallet out. Holly's long brown hair had been pulled into a sloppy bun, and some of the strands had fallen out and fell down past her neck.  

Holly was finally next. She shuffled forward and dropped the basket down into the other empty baskets and began placing her items on the conveyer belt. She knew the alien was still there, but she refused to look at him anymore, and instead focused on the cashier that greeted her when she walked closer to the counter.  

"How's your night going?" The older woman asked kindly.  

"G-good, thanks." 

 Holly nervously chewed her lip while she punched in her pin on the debit machine. When her transaction was finished, Holly quickly grabbed the plastic bag and began walking towards the exit. She was in too much of a rush to notice Mabron was waiting outside for her, and she walked right by him. He followed several paces behind. 

"Is there something you like?"  

Holly paused near her car, with her keys in hand. She clenched the grocery bag and slowly turned around to find the same Humanoid alien standing near her, looking at her with that same smug little smile.  

"Excuse me?" 

"You don’t have to play shy," he continued, and Holly's heart skipped a beat as he drew closer. "I saw the way you looked at me."  

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."  

Mabron laughed, his voice deep and full. He was highly amused by the nervous girl.  

"Have you never been with an alien before?" He continued, watching in pure glee as the girl squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and began inching towards her car. Her face was brighter than a tomato.  

"I-I don't see... th-that's not... I never..." 

"Relax."  

Mabron held up both hands, and Holly clutched the grocery bag to her chest.  

"If I misread you, I apologize. I just thought a pretty little lady like yourself might be up for some fun... I must be wrong."  

Holly was silent for a moment as his words sunk in. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she struggled to breathe.  

 _Did he just... suggest.... having a_ _one-night_ _stand?!_ Her mind screamed. She was barely able to comprehend it. 

Mabron took her silence as a hint to bugger off, and so he apologized again and turned around to leave, with his own grocery bag in one hand. Holly suddenly didn't want him to go. She didn't know why, and it was completely out of her nature, but something inside of her made her blurt out.  

"Your place or mine?"  

Mabron turned back around, a look of surprise on his face. Holly nervously rubbed her arm and stared down at the ground, wondering to herself if this was a good idea. She'd never had any sort of one-night stand and barely had sex to begin with, let alone with a nonhuman. Her stomach twisted into knots and she felt sick, but there was something else. Something sent a tingle of excitement up her spine, and she shivered as the hulkingly tall alien came closer. He was grinning this time.  

"I live where I work, so that's out of the question tonight. How close is your place?"  

Holly sucked in a deep breath and unlocked her car. She opened the back door and placed the grocery bag down on the floor.  

"Not far from here, maybe five minutes." 

"Deal." 

Mabron walked around to the other side of her car and opened the door. He spent a few seconds adjusting the seat so he could fit his long legs, and Holly got into the driver's side and started the car. When he was seated and buckled in, Holly pulled out from the parking spot and began heading back towards her townhouse. She gripped the steering wheel hard, her palms sweaty, and she couldn't breathe very well. Mabron eyed her curiously, still smiling.  

"What's your name?" He asked, and she glanced over at him.  

"Holly." 

"Holly. I'm Mabron." 

"Mabron," Holly repeated, and Mabron nodded.  

"Yep." 

Mabron looked out the window, watching curiously as Holly pulled into a gated community. The sun had just set, and most humans were settling in for the night or getting ready to hit the party scenes. Mabron wondered curiously why Holly didn't have plans on this mild Saturday night. From what he had observed she was clearly very pretty and young.  

 _She's too nervous, that's her problem,_ Mabron mused quietly. He could smell it on her.  

Holly pulled into her driveway and turned the car off. They sat there for a moment, and Holly struggled to form a sentence.  

"L-listen I uh... I've never done anything li-like this before. I've got neighbors t-that are very close by." 

"No problem, Mabron responded smoothly. "I can control myself. No promises for you though." 

Holly blushed and shot Mabron a small glare as he laughed and got out from her car. Holly followed suit, and she retrieved her grocery bag before heading up to the front door. Mabron stood close behind her as she struggled to get her key in the lock, and she jumped when she felt a hand on her ass. Mabron chuckled softly and gave her cheek an affectionate squeeze. He liked how soft and full her butt was, and liked the reaction he got when he grabbed it was priceless.  

When the door was finally opened, Holly jetted inside. She dumped her keys on the table after kicking her shoes off. Mabron stood patiently near the stairs, assuming her bedroom was on the second floor and watched as the girl began putting her groceries away in the kitchen. It almost seemed she was stalling, and after a couple of minutes Mabron walked over to her. He took the plastic bag out of her hands and placed it on the counter before tipping her chin up towards him.  

She stared up at him with soft green eyes and bright red cheeks.  

"There's nothing to be nervous about, I promise. But you're stalling..." 

Mabron leaned down and kissed Holly deeply. It took her breath away, and she could only squeeze her eyes shut and kiss him back. When they broke apart, he took her shaking hand and squeezed it tight. He turned around and began walking back towards the front of the house.  

"Upstairs?" He asked, and Holly nodded. 

A cat darted by them as they reached the landing. Holly took over and shuffled down the hall until they reached her bedroom.  

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Mabron inquired, and Holly shook her head.  

"N-no."  

"But you've never been with someone like me?"  

Holly nodded.  

"Mm, okay," Mabron responded quietly, and he dipped his head towards her neck.  

At this point, Mabron's hood fell down, and she was able to get a better view of his figure. He had no hair on his head, but instead, the same ridges and ripples continued up from his neck and swirled around his skull. He had several horn-like projections on either side of his head and chin in equal proportion, and they felt firm yet soft when Holly reached up and hesitantly touched them. She couldn't tell if he had ears or not but hazarded a guess that the small holes on either side were something of an ear canal. 

Holly sucked in a deep breath as Mabron wrapped his thick arms around her waist and kissed her neck, nibbling softly. His hands slipped under her shirt and felt her soft flesh, causing her to shiver under his touch. Holy felt like she was in a daze. She barely comprehended what she was really doing as Mabron removed her sweater and shirt, all the while kissing and biting gently at her, and she rested her hands on his broad shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she felt him tugging at her bra, which was unclasped in a second and on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Mabron growled softly and pushed Holly down onto her bed.  

"Your breasts are heavenly," Mabron mumbled against her chest.  

His thick hands groped and fondled her full, round breasts. Holly gasped when she felt his warm mouth trail down her chest and he took one of her perk, tan nipples in his mouth.  Her hands tightly gripped her blankets and she writhed under his touch as Mabron pulled back and began tugging her pants down. In a moment he had them off, and he grinned down at Holly. 

"You're already soaked, you little minx," Mabron teased.  

Holly covered her face with her hands as the alien trailed one thick finger between her thighs and rubbed her clit through her light blue panties.  

Holly panted and felt her face burning, and she kept her eyes closed as Mabron stroked her, the fabric was already thoroughly were soaked with her juices. A fire erupted in her belly, and a small moan escaped her lips.  

"Mm you're so shy for somebody so beautiful," Mabon continued, thrilled by the reaction he was eliciting from the girl.  

Holly cracked one eye open and peered down at Mabron, who was grinning at her. He slipped his thick fingers between the thin material of her panties and stroked between her slick folds. Holly gasped as she felt him touch her with his bare skin. She'd never experienced anything like that before. She had had two sexual partners in total, and they had been straight to the point. If she was comparing him to her previous partners, Mabron was eons better than them just from a little light stroking alone. After a few moments of stroking, Mabron pulled his hand back and began slipping her panties down with both hands. They joined the growing pile of clothes on her floor. 

"Are you accustomed to oral, Holly?" 

Holly let out a shaky breath and quietly shook her head.  

"P-please, it's too much... I-it's overwhelming." 

"Oh alright, your call Miss." 

Mabron had to admit her shyness was endearing, but he knew the young woman had her limits, and it was her first time with a nonhuman. He was confident he could blow her mind with just his tongue and turn the poor girl into mush but didn't want to do anything she didn't consent to.  

It was no problem for Mabron, as his erection pressed painfully against his jeans, and so Holly watched as the alien stood up and took his sweater and shirt off in one swift motion, revealing his extraterrestrial physique to her. He was undeniably attractive, and his body, although different from a human, was still perfectly sculpted and toned. It was shaped like a human, but his entire body had ridges and ripples and markings that were fascinating to Holly. He looked like he could effortlessly break an arm with one hand, but when he was touching holly his skin was smooth and silky with little ridges. He had broad, thick hands that knew how to touch her in all the right places. 

"How much.... experience do you have with humans?" Holly asked quietly. She shivered on the bed despite the fact her body felt like it was on fire.  

"Some, I suppose. Mostly dated in my own race when I was younger," Mabron replied absently while he kicked off his boots and began pulling down the zipper to his jeans. "I did venture out eventually."  

Holly's eyes widened in surprise as Mabron shoved his jeans down and stepped out from them, finally revealing his anatomy to her. His cock was something she'd never seen before. It rose up straight and hard, a deep reddish-purple color, with a series of ridges bumps similar to the rest of him that looked mighty intimidating. What made her more nervous was the size. Mabron seemed to sense her nervousness.  

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise. If you want me to stop, I will." 

"O-okay," Holly mumbled, and she sucked in a deep breath when Mabron drew closer and knelt down on her bed.  

Mabron ran his hands along her creamy white thighs and then leaned down and kissed along her belly. Holly shivered and shuffled backward so she was more comfortable on the bed. He adjusted himself so he was positioned between her legs and lightly stroked the tip of his foreign-looking cock between her legs, coating it in her juices.  

"Mm," he murmured softly, and he pressed the tip of his cock against Holly's entrance. "I'll go slow okay?"  

Holly bit her lip and nodded. She gripped the bed sheets hard and gasped as Mabron slowly inched his cock inside of her.  

"Did I hurt you?" He mumbled in a concerned tone.  

Mabron panted for softly, a little delirious by the silky feeling of her cunt wrapped around part of his cock, but he had self-control. Holly moaned softly and shook her head. She wiggled her hips slightly and let out a deep breath.  

"No... no, keep going."  

Mabron needed no more encouragement. He thrust his hips enough that he was completely inside of her, and then he firmly grasped Holly's thick thighs., He began thrusting rhythmically, his strong hands digging into her tender flesh. His eyes closed, and he was blown away by the way Holly’s cunt sucked him in like a vacuum. He panted and grunted as he fucked her, and Holly writhed beneath him, completely stunned by the sensation of his ribbed alien cock.  

"H-holy fuck," she moaned a little louder, and her head lolled back as she became overwhelmed by a rising climax.  

Mabron grinned and leaned down to suck on her breasts. He thrust a little faster, and deeper, feeling himself close to climaxing as well.  

"C-can I cum inside of you?" He asked, his voice ragged.  

"Yeah," Holly gasped, and she reached up with one hand and grasped his thick arm.  

She came first, her body spasming beneath him as her walls suddenly clenched impossibly tight around Mabron's cock. Her head shot back and a series of whimpers escaped her lips as she clenched her trembling thighs around his waist.  

It was enough to set him off, and Mabron came a few moments later. His cum exploded inside of her, filling Holly to the brim. Some of it oozed out from her and was smeared against the blankets as Mabron rose his orgasm out, gasping for breath as he weakly rocked his hips for a few more moments before he collapsed on the bed beside Holly.  

Holly lay where she was for several minutes, her chest heaving and flushed bright red as she stewed in the aftermath of her orgasm. She could feel Mabron's cum oozing out, and realized she had just actually let someone climax inside of her without protection on. Something she'd never let anyone do, let alone an extraterrestrial.  

"Uh, Mabron?" Holly asked quietly, and she glanced over at his form.  

Mabron lay on his side with his head resting on his hand. He smiled at her and reached out to rub her thigh.  

"Yes, Holly?"  

"I-I can't get... pregnant, can I?" 

Mabron chuckled.  

"No, no. I would never be so irresponsible if that were the case." 

"Okay, good." Holly let out a deep thigh, and Mabron laughed.  

"You rarely ever let loose, don't you?" 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Nothing mean," Mabron continued, and he reached up and cupped her soft breast. "I just find it humorous that literally moments after fucking an alien you're worried about getting pregnant." 

"You don't know me," Holly retorted, frowning.  

"That is true, I don't. I'll probably never see you again after tonight."  

Mabron shuffled closer and he gently grasped Holly's waist with his thick hand and drew her close. Her hair had come out of its tie during their session, and Mabron ran his fingers through her long, brown locks. He kissed her deeply for a moment. Holy reached up and stroked his neck, utterly fascinated by the feeling of his foreign skin. When they broke apart he was still smiling. Holly blinked, and stared up at him, feeling confused.  

"You're a beautiful woman, Holly. You've got curves and weight in all the right places."  

Mabron's hand trailed down to her ass, and he gave it a light squeeze.  

"It doesn't take a genius to see you're the quiet type, and there's nothing wrong with that. I want to thank you for inviting me into your home and allowing us to be intimate."  

Holly was silent for a moment, unable to conjure a response. She didn't know what to say to the cocky, yet polite alien. She didn't have to say anything, for Mabron got up from the bed and began getting dressed. When he was finished, Holly made to get up, but Mabron held up his hand.  

"You're going to be dead tired any minute now, I have that effect. I'm actually surprised you're still awake." 

Mabron pulled the blankets back and tucked Holly in before he kissed her once more.  

"Take care, little Miss, don't forget to try new things every once in a while." 

Holly simply stared at Mabron, and he winked at her before making his way to the hall.  

"Goodbye Holly."  

"Uh Goodbye Mabron," Holly called out quietly. He shot her one last smile before heading downstairs.  

Mabron left her house and began walking down the street, whistling a small tune as he went. When he was gone, Holly was out cold within minutes of his leaving and did not wake until late the next day.  


	2. Chapter 2

Holly stood in line with her suitcase next to her and her ticket in one hand. She was barely able to contain herself. On one hand, she was blown away by the fact she had won a ticket to be on what was reportedly the best inter-galactic space traveling vacation ever created. On the other hand, she was terribly afraid of doing new things; and so, she felt a mixture of nervousness and utter excitement as she stood in line to board the massive space ship along with the other passengers. She gawked up at the huge ship, in awe of the scientific marvel that it was. She knew she could never understand all the science and math behind it all, but it nonetheless fascinated her.  

After waiting for nearly half an hour to board, Holly finally stepped foot on the ship and she was able to get a better view of the inside of the ship. She understood why it was taking so long, as two stations had been set up to check in passengers and provide them with the necessary gadgets they would be using for the next four months. She shuffled forward every so often, dragging her suitcase on wheels behind her, and nervously played with the charm to her necklace while she waited.  

A nonhuman stood near one of the stations and checked names off of a list on his pad, which was little more than a projection that came from the device on his wrist. When he was finished checking the passengers in, he handed a small device similar to a normal tablet and instructed the ecstatic family on where to go to wait for orientation.  

He happened to glance up as Holly drew close, and his gaze landed on her. His eyes widened as recognition dawned on him, and he watched as Holly shuffled forward again. She curiously looked around while nervously rubbing her necklace, and eventually, her head turned towards his direction.  

Holly stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Mabron. Her mouth nearly hung open, and her eyes widened. Her cheeks immediately turned pink, which only made him grin.  

 _Oh my god,_ her mind screamed.   _Why is he here?_  

She hadn't thought she'd ever see the alien again, and the sight of him made her heart pound in her chest. Somebody mumbled something behind her, startling Holly, and quickly shuffled forward to catch up with the cue. She didn't like the way he was grinning at her, and she could already hear his smug voice in her head as she drew closer and closer. She finally reached his station, and Mabron leaned nonchalantly against the podium, smiling down at her.  

Now he was dressed in a smart looking uniform that seamlessly hugged his form, and Holly tried not to look at him as she waited to be checked in. He scrolled through the list for a moment until he found her name, and checked it off.  

"My goodness, I never thought I'd see your pretty face again. How did I get so lucky?"  

Holly sighed and rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks burning. She nervously glanced around, feeling uncomfortable now. A part of her wanted to run off the ship and ditch it altogether. But, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and the desire to travel in space and visit another planet won over.  

"Neither can I," Holly responded coldly, and Mabron chuckled.  

"Now... you're not unhappy to see me are you, Holly? I am hurt."  

"Please," Holly whispered angrily, feeling flustered. "Not right now. I'm surprised you remember my name."  

"Okay... okay... you're too easy to get worked up. I never forget a sweet face like yours. Here..."  

Mabron handed her the tablet and instructed her on where to go. Holly took the device from his hands and, all the while avoiding eye contact. She quickly walked forward in the same direction that the other passengers were headed. She glanced down at the device, confused by all the buttons and banners on the display. When she reached a large hall looking area with a lot of seating, she found an empty chair to sit in. Holly was impressed and enchanted by the design of the whole spaceship, with its futuristic interior. She ran her hand along the smooth, white chair that hugged her butt and legs comfortably with its ergonomic design. 

When all the passengers; which was a lot larger of a group than Holly had been expecting, were all seated, a voice suddenly spoke from all around them.  

 _Welcome aboard, dear_ _guests_ _, to the_ _Lavurna_ _; a luxury spacecraft that has provided safe passage to neighboring planets for over fifteen years. We strive to make your intergalactic traveling experience the most comfortable and relaxing event._  

Holly listened intently to the female generated voice, and she didn’t notice that Mabron stood off to the side with all the other staff members. He leaned against the wall next to his friend and work partner, a Cenasaur by the name of Rick, but his eyes were glued on the girl sitting nearby.  

Mabron watched, a small smile on his lips as Holly attempted to navigate the tablet that he had provided her using the instructions that the intercom supplied. She stared down at the device, concentrating, as she pressed different buttons on the sleek glass screen.  

“What are you staring at?” Rick teased, noticing Mabron was distracted. “Got your sights set on a poor victim already?” 

“You see that woman over there?” 

Rick turned his head towards the direction Mabron was referring to, and his soft blue gaze landed on Holly sitting nearby.  

“Which one?” 

“The one with the blue sweater.” 

“Oh, alright, I see her. Pretty little thing.” 

“Remember when I told you about that sweet little one nighter I had the other week?” 

Rick’s eyes widened, and he turned back to Mabron and punched his shoulder.  

“That’s her?” He blurted out.  

Mabron chuckled, and he nodded.  

Holly, sensing that somebody was watching her, lifted her head up and looked in their direction. When she found Mabron and the Cenasaur staring at her, she blinked for a second, and then frowned and looked away.  

“Woah, seems like she’s not all that thrilled to see you.”  

“She’s a shy girl, easily embarrassed. But she made such lovely sounds when I was with her.” 

Rick laughed. He rolled his eyes and crossed his long, slender arms over his chest. The Cenasaur stood a good several feet taller than Mabron, who had to crane his neck to look up at the guy.  

“Sounds like the exact opposite of what you go for.”  

“It usually is, but she surprised me…”  

Mabron’s eyes drifted back over to Holly, who had turned her back to them and was still fiddling around with her tablet like the rest of the passengers.  

* * *

 

When orientation was finished, members of the Lavurna began walking forward and started guiding groups of passengers to their appropriate living quarters. Holly still sat on the bench with her head bowed, more interested in exploring the tablet. Only after the room was almost empty did she look up and realize she had been left behind. Mabron watched as she glanced around and then slowly stood up, still clutching her tablet.  

“Come on then,” Mabron started, and Holly jumped. “I’ll show you to your room.” 

He watched, amused, as Holly eyed him suspiciously for a moment, not saying a word. 

“What? You don’t trust me?” 

“I don’t think I want you knowing where I’m sleeping,” Holly responded, feeling her cheeks grow warm.  

Mabron laughed, and he stepped closer. Holly stiffened as he slung his arm around her shoulders and began walking her off in the direction of her room. She didn’t find it particularly funny and had been sort of serious. 

“Well, unfortunately for you I could find out whether you told me or not.” 

Holly shrugged out of Mabron’s grasp but allowed him to continue guiding her through the halls of the Lavurna. It was a beautiful and sleek space ship, and she found herself mesmerized by its flawless design. Mabron glided down the polished black halls and shot Holly a smile every so often while they walked, but Holly couldn’t return it. She felt a lump rise in her throat. She didn’t know if she’d make it the next month in space stuck with Mabron tormenting her every chance he got, and then another month coming back once their two-month vacation had ended in Dapurnatra. Even the thought of it gave her anxiety.  

She had to admit that Mabron looked mighty attractive in his space uniform. It was sleek and form-fitting, in the colors of light blue, black, and silver. She couldn’t help but look at him while he walked, his boots making no noise on the polished floor. After a few minutes, they arrived at a door that lay flush with the wall. It had no handle, and Mabron held up his wrist towards the sensor at waist height. A light blinked and the door slid open, revealing a cute little sleeping cabin inside.  

"Wow," Holly breathed as she stepped inside. "It's bigger than I was expecting." 

"Only the best for our passengers," Mabron replied, his voice low.  

Holly took a moment to look around. Her suitcase was sitting on the floor near her bed, which lay parallel with a small window that gave a view of outside. The room held a small desk attached to the wall, a bookshelf, and to the left was a compact bathroom.  

Mabron watched, amused, as Holly walked around, stunned by the simple things such as a sleeping cabin. It was terribly cute. 

"You can stay in here while we depart if you want. But most people will be in the hall to watch." 

"Okay."  

Mabron had a feeling she'd stay in her cabin but was surprised when she began walking towards her door. Holly stepped into the hall and Mabron followed behind her, and the door automatically shut behind him. He was quiet, watching Holly as she glanced to the right and then the left. She turned to Mabron and looked up at him.  

"Where is that, exactly?" 

"This way," Mabron chuckled, and he turned to the left and began walking.  

When they reached a different area of the spacecraft Mabron slowed down and allowed Holly to pass. She wore her same blue hoodie from their night together, but her shirt was black this time. She wore dark blue jeans and a worn pair of black boots that went up just past her ankle. Mabron waited until Holly had begun walking past him to join the other passengers as they mingled about, talking among one another. He couldn't resist giving her ass a light slap as she walked by. Holly jumped and turned around with a glare. She quickly walked up to him with her fists clenched, and Mabron held up his hands in surrender. 

"Listen," Holly whispered angrily, her jaw tight. "You need to  _stop_ trying to embarrass me in public. We slept together  _one_ time, that doesn't mean you can torment me forever." 

"Okay, sheesh," Mabron responded hastily, but he was smiling. "You don't have to get so worked up. Although... you're really cute when you're angry."  

Holly frowned at him for a second longer, her cheeks bright pink, and then she spun around and went to join the other passengers. The room was filled with a mixture of species, but most were humans, particularly families and kids. There were a few younger kids that were running around being obnoxious, and their shouting annoyed Holly so she stayed off to the side, staring out the huge window. Below, people milled about, going about their tasks to help the spacecraft take off safely. After about twenty minutes, the voice spoke again, instructing passengers to please take a seat and buckle in. When everyone was seated, the Lavurna began to take off from Earth.  

It was the most fascinating experience Holly had ever seen with her two eyes. She had a feeling that over the next four months she'd be saying that a lot, but it was true. She could barely believe that she was really on a spacecraft, that was leaving Earth's atmosphere and taking her into the great wide-open world of Space.  

Holly and most of the passengers remained seated for a few hours. Refreshments were eventually provided, and the voice came back and informed everyone of dinnertime. Holly didn't really care, but she sipped on her glass of iced tea and continued to mess around on her tablet, trying to get to know it better. It had many features, one of which seemed to be an internet type service. She was able to get Facebook up and she logged on briefly, but Holly never really used it that much back home to begin with. She connected to a couple of other apps and then finished her drink and continued watching their departure. It grew darker as they reached the new atmosphere, and it was a beautiful sight to be among the stars. 

Mabron was nowhere to be found, but when Holly made her way to the dining hall later on, she saw him standing near one of the counters talking with the Cenasaur she had seen him with earlier. Not wanting to speak with him, Holly stayed near the other side and picked up a tray before moving over to the line waiting to get food. She hadn't been expecting such delicious options, and Holly settled on a hearty bowl of macaroni and cheese with a generous slice of soft garlic toast. When she had her food, Holly wandered over to a free table and sat down. She placed her tablet on the table beside her and browsed her Twitter feed while eating.  

Mabron sat with some of the other crew members and Rick, but he could see Holly eating by herself. He had half a mind to go over to her but decided to give her a break.  

"Staring at her again are we," Rick teased, and Mabron glanced over at him.  

"What can I say? She's piqued my interests." 

"If I didn’t know any better I'd say you're smitten." 

Mabron simply shrugged and took a swig of his drink. If he was being honest, he was interested in Holly in more than just a casual sex partner. He couldn't quite explain why she interested him so much, only that he knew he wanted to spend more time with her. But she was terribly awkward and shy in her interactions, which spurred him to tease her so much. He didn't think of it as a flaw, but rather a sweet part of her personality. Holly took him far too seriously.  

After dinner, most passengers began returning to their rooms for the evening. Holly finished up her dinner and stayed seated for a while, content to read a few articles that she had saved earlier in the week. When she was finally caught up, she was one of the few remaining people in the Dining hall.  

Mabron was there as well, for he had hung back, but Holly didn't see him at first. He watched as the girl finally got up from her seat and walked over with her tray to the drop off area. Then she walked over to the hallway and paused. He knew she didn't have a clue how to get back to her room, and so he strode over to her.  

"Need help?" He asked, and Holly turned to him.  

"Why do I have the feeling you're watching me more than I would like," Holly retorted quietly, and Mabron shrugged.  

"I think you're just paranoid, dear."  

Holly sighed, and then she turned back to the hallway.  

"I don't want your help." 

"Fine," Mabron crossed his arms over his chest. "I won't help you then." 

"Good." 

" _Good_." 

Holly watched as Mabron strode away from her, and began walking down the hall. She watched him for a moment, and then let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. She was ready to lay down, but first, she had to find her room. She had been too stubborn to let Mabron help her, and now she had to find it herself.  

If her tablet held the answers, Holly hadn't gotten the hang of it yet and had no idea how to look. She wandered around for a while, and she managed to get back to the main hall where they had first gathered for orientation. Holly tried to trace her steps back from there, but at the time she had been paying more attention to Mabron in his uniform than every left and right they had taken.  

 _Curse his athletic hide_ , Holly thought to herself with a small scowl. 

She rounded the corner and ended up back in the seating area where they had all gathered for takeoff. Holly let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the sleek glass window, feeling her motivation leave her. She gazed out the window for a few minutes, feeling overwhelmed. Perhaps it was because she was so tired, or that she had had so much social interaction for the day, but it was enough to get her emotions going. She was done and wanted to curl up and sleep. 

A few tears welled up in her eyes, and Holly blinked, forcing them to stream down her pale cheeks. She continued looking out the window, sniffling softly.  

"Do you give up?"  

Mabron's voice scared Holly so bad she jumped. He watched as she began wiping at her eyes, but she remained facing the window. He frowned.  

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.  

"I'm not," Holly retorted quickly, and she hastily rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater; but Mabron wasn't fooled.  

He stepped forward and gently grasped her shoulder, forcing Holly to turn to him. Her cheeks were pink and she avoided looking into his eyes.  

"What's wrong?"  

"N-nothing," Holly whispered firmly. "I'm just... tired." 

"Come on."  

Holly allowed Mabron to take her hand and lead her back towards her room. When they arrived, Holly went in first, and Mabron followed behind her. She didn't know what to say, and her eyelids felt heavy, but Mabron took the lead. He slipped her sweater off her shoulders and placed it on the back of the chair resting in front of her desk. 

"What are you doing," Holly mumbled, and she yawned.  

"Would it kill you to let someone help once in a while?"  

Holly was silent, and Mabron sighed and tugged at her shirt.  

"Lift your arms up."  

Holly lifted her arms up and Mabron swiftly took her shirt off. He put it on the back of the chair behind her and then made quick work of her bra clasps. He tugged it off of her, and Holly shivered, unsure of how to react to him undressing her.  

Mabron didn't waste time. When he had finished removing her bra, he knelt down on the floor and began tugging at the laces to Holly's boots. Holly sucked in a deep breath and leaned with one hand against the chair as Mabron freed her foot from one of her boots and then started on the other. After he had them both off Mabron reached up with his long arms and tugged at the button to her jeans. When they were undone he pulled them down to her ankle and Holly stepped out from them.  

Holly quietly waited as Mabron moved over to her suitcase and opened it. When he pushed back the flap, he glanced inside for a moment, and he let out a small laugh. Almost half of the suitcase was filled with books. 

"Did you bring the whole library?" He teased, and Holly shrugged.  

Holly watched as the alien rifled around her clothes for a moment. She felt like she should say something, or do something, but she didn't know what. So, she kept standing there, wearing nothing but her panties and waited for Mabron to finish what he was doing.  

"What's this?" He asked after a moment, holding up a light blue nightie. "Do you sleep in this?" 

"Yeah," Holly whispered.  

Mabron stood up and balled the nightgown with both hands. He put it over her and Holly shoved her arms through the proper spots as Mabron let the material fall down to just past her butt. Then he led her to her bed and pulled the covers back. Holly climbed under the blankets and laid down, still feeling confused and in a daze.  

When she had settled down and was resting on her side, facing him, Mabron tucked the blanket around her shoulders and leaned down. Her eyes were closed, but Holly could feel his lips as they softly kissed her cheek.  

"Sweet dreams," he whispered quietly.  

Holly's eyes opened just as Mabron was leaving her room. The door slid open, and he took a step forward.  

"Goodnight," Holly called after him.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't know shit about sci-fi, I just like writing alien smut :) thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Holly woke up late the next morning. She wasn't sure what time of day it was since there were no windows in her cabin, but a little display on the wall near the door informed her it was just past ten in the morning. Holly yawned and wandered into the bathroom to have a shower. It was a small room, with an even smaller shower, but she somehow managed to squeeze into it. 

While she stood under the stream of hot water, Holly couldn't help but be consumed with thoughts of a certain alien. What  Mabron  had done last night was both confusing as hell, and terribly sweet. She didn't know what to make of it. 

Holly sighed and brushed water out of her eyes. She picked up her bottle of shampoo and began washing her hair, and did not hear the door to her room open.  Mabron  stepped inside and glanced around. He could hear the water coming from the bathroom, and so he walked over to the little desk to the left of the room and picked up her tablet. He scrolled through some pages and in a few moments a detailed, interactive map of the spacecraft was on the screen. He left it there for her and exited her room, making his way to the dining hall for breakfast. 

When she was finished, Holly padded back into the main area of her room as she began drying her hair. She had been unsure about getting a haircut but had seriously considered it because she'd be traveling for so long. So, a few days before her trip, Holly had visited a salon and gotten most of it cut off. She still wore it up, so nobody really noticed. 

When she was standing near her desk, Holly noticed her tablet screen was lit up. Curious, she picked it up and found a detailed map of the  Lavurna  on the front screen. 

_ Weird, _  she thought quietly,  _ I haven't touched this since last night.  _

She glanced around, half expecting  Mabron  to jump out and say boo, but he must have left. Holly quickly got dressed, hearing her tummy rumble. She threw on a clean pair of black athletic pants and a grey printed t-shirt. Holly looked at herself in the slim mirror on the opposite wall for a minute, wondering what to do with her hair. She ran a brush through it and decided to leave it down to air dry before slipping on a pair of runners. 

When she was ready, Holly snatched up her tablet and left her room. She glanced down at the screen to double check she was heading in the right direction and caught up with some other passengers that were also heading to the dining hall. When she reached the cue, she grabbed a tray and waited patiently for her turn. 

Mabron  noticed Holly enter the Dining hall, and he nudged Rick. 

"Let's eat with her this morning, I want to introduce you."

"Oh alright," Rick responded, yawning. 

They waited until Holly had found herself an empty table and had just started tucking into her scrambled eggs when  Mabron  suddenly appeared in front of her, holding his own tray. 

"Good morning sunshine," he greeted her, and Holly continued silently chewing. 

Rick wandered over to Holly's left side and took a seat beside her while  Mabron  sat across from both of them. 

"This is my good friend, Rick."

"Pleasure to meet you, Holly."

"H-hi," Holly mumbled, and she shook his outstretched hand. 

"I've heard a lot about you."

Holly snorted, and she glanced over at  Mabron , who was happily stuffing his face with sausage. He winked at Holly, who rolled her eyes and looked back at Rick.

"Good things I should hope."

"Oh yes, very good."

Holly took a swig of her orange juice while the two men continued eating. 

"I’m sorry," Holly started, and they both looked up at her. "But are you a  Cenasaur ?" 

"Why yes, I am. Do you know any?"

" Mhmm ," Holly nodded, smiling a little. "I had a family of  Cenasaurs  move into one of the townhomes where I live. They were incredibly nice. They offered to look after my cat while I'm away."

"That sounds about right," Rick chuckled, and Holly's smile grew. "It's pretty typical of my kind, unlike  Mabron ."

The  Cenasaur  shot a look at  Mabron , who was still chewing, and he rolled his eyes. Holly laughed, and she had to agree with him. 

"He's a typical  Nephalid . They're well known for being cocky bastards."

Holly nodded, and they both laughed until she was breathless. Across from them,  Mabron  was pouting, but inside he was thoroughly enjoying seeing his best friend and Holly getting along, even if it was at his own expense. 

"How did I know that," Holly teased, and she shot  Mabron  a glance. 

Mabron  rolled his eyes and leaned forward to snatch one of Rick's sausages of his plate. 

"You're supposed to be on  _ my  _ side," he grumbled, and Rick shrugged. 

"I am. I can't change who you are though, bud." 

Mabron  had never seen Holly so pleased. Her cheeks were flushed red from having laughed so hard, and she chatted away with the  Cenasaur  while they finished eating. When they were done,  Mabron  and Rick bade Holly goodbye. 

"We have to work once in a while," Rick joked, and he patted Holly's shoulder. "There's plenty of stuff for you to do here, make sure you have some fun."

Holly nodded, smiling softly, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That's what's different,"  Mabron  blurted out.

Holly looked up at him.  Mabron  was standing now, holding his tray, and he was staring at Holly's head. 

"What?"

"You cut your hair, didn't you?"

"You're just noticing?" 

"Well,"  Mabron  huffed and he shot Rick a small glare. "I never claimed to be super observant."

Rick strolled away with his tray, leaving the two of them together.  Mabron  wandered around to where Holly was sitting. She nearly flinched when he reached out and touched her hair, letting it flow through his fingers. 

"Looks good," he complimented, his voice low. 

Holly swallowed hard, feeling her heart race, and let out a sigh of relief when  Mabron  turned and began walking away. 

"See  ya  later." 

With the help of the map on her tablet, Holly was able to find out where most entertainment spots were. She ended up going to a room that was set up like a real theater, and she watched one full-length movie before going back to the dining hall for lunch. When that was done, she returned back to her room to read for the rest of the afternoon. At some point, she discovered a television screen located on the opposite wall where her head was on the bed, and she flicked through the channels for a while until she decided to get something light to eat. She didn't see  Mabron  or Rick, so Holly quickly had a salad with grilled chicken and then retreated back to her room for the rest of the night. She half expected  Mabron  to pop up at some point but he didn't, and so Holly eventually drifted to sleep with a book still in her hand a couple of hours later. 

Holly liked space travel, but she had to admit she was more anxious to get to  Dapurnatra . The  Lavurna  was designed to keep people entertained by providing social services like the theater, a spa center, gym center, and so on. Holly like some of the things, but was usually too anxious to participate in very much. So, she spent a lot of time alone, which is why she brought so many books. It didn't bother her at all, Holly was used to it and enjoyed her solitude, but she was looking forward to reaching their destination so she could venture out. 

They had been flying for three days now, and Holly had seen or interacted with  Mabron  in some fashion every day. But on the third day, he was nowhere to be found all morning. Holly hadn't seen him in the dining hall when she went for breakfast, nor anywhere else. She took a chance to use the sauna for a while, but eventually grew bored and ended up back in her room, where she wrote in her journal and then did some more reading. 

Holly completely lost track of time and was startled when the door opened.  Mabron  stepped inside, and in his hands, he held what looked like a pair of sweat pants. 

"Didn't see you at dinner," he greeted, and Holly looked over at him. 

"I wasn't hungry." 

"Too caught up in your books," he teased, and Holly stuck her tongue out at him. 

Mabron  began undoing the zipper to the front of his uniform. 

"What... are you doing?" 

"What's it  look  like?" 

Holly sighed and was silent. She watched as  Mabron  undressed, and when he was completely  naked  he wandered into her bathroom. A moment later Holly could hear her shower running. 

_ He sure is making himself at home,  _ she mused silently and began reading her book until he was done. 

When  Mabron  stepped back out he was covered in a light layer of water, and some of it dripped onto the floor. He rubbed a too small towel all over his ribbed body, and Holly found herself staring at his alien form.

"Do you always stare at wet, naked aliens?"

Holly's cheeks burned bright red. She had been caught. 

"Shut up," she grumbled and swiftly turned around onto her other side. 

Mabron  laughed, and when he was finished drying  off  he shoved on the dark grey pair of sweats and walked over to where Holly was laying. She stiffened as she felt his weight behind her, but he simply climbed over her and laid down beside her on his back. He tucked his thick, muscled arm underneath his head and reached up with his other to press a few buttons on the interface on her wall. The television screen flicked on, and he browsed through it for a few moments until he settled on a show. 

Holly quietly watched him, unable to take her eyes off of his bare chest. Eventually, she shook herself from her stupor and tried to read some more, but it was no use, so she closed her book and turned her attention to the show.  Mabron  had chosen an old cartoon that she couldn't quite remember the name of, but it looked very familiar. It was pretty funny, and they both laughed a few times. 

They both lay there for a while, quietly watching the tv, and at some point,  Mabron's  stomach rumbled. Holly glanced over at him, and he looked at her with his steel grey eyes.

"You didn't eat dinner either, did you?"

Mabron  shook his head. 

"Where's your tablet?"

Holly sat up in the bed and reached for her tablet. She handed it to  Mabron , who scrolled through it for a moment. 

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, and Holly blinked.

"You can get food to your room?"

Mabron  grinned, amused by Holly's reaction. 

"Of course, silly. This is a luxury ship. You could get almost anything, just have to ask."

Mabron  handed her the tablet, and Holly took a look at the online menu. It literally had everything you could ever possibly want to eat. He watched as Holly scrolled through it with one finger while she chewed on her nails. 

"There's so much," she mumbled, staring at the screen. "What did you pick?"

"Just a burger."

Mabron  leaned closer and pointed the one he chose out to her. It was a quadruple patty burger with all the fixing. Holly's eyes widened, but she knew  Mabron  had quite the appetite. He was a massive, muscled alien after all. 

"Maybe I'll just get... a wrap." 

When she had finished deciding,  Mabron  put the order through, and within five minutes there was a buzz at her door. Holly got up from the bed since she was closer, and when she opened it an adorable looking robot greeted her. 

"Your dinner, Miss Bernard!"

"T-thank you," Holly stammered, and she took the tray from the smiling robot. 

"When you have finished your meal, please put the tray outside your door and somebody will promptly collect it!"

Holly watched as the robot made a cute noise and then wheeled away back towards the dining hall. She returned back to the bed, and  Mabron  sat up and began digging into his meal. Holly ate her wrap, which she thought was delicious, and when they were finished  Mabron  got up and took the tray with him. He left her room for a few minutes, and when he  returned  he held two bottles of iced tea in his hands. He handed one to Holly, who quietly thanked him. 

They were both laying on the bed again, but  Mabron  was paying more attention to Holly. He watched her as she watched the show, occasionally cracking a smile at a funny joke that was made. After a while, she glanced over at him, and she raised one eyebrow, questioning. 

"Have you gotten an opportunity to phone home yet?"  Mabron  asked, and Holly frowned. 

"What do you mean?"

"Have you called your parents yet or some other family member?"

Holly looked down at the pillow, frowning slightly.  Mabron  had a feeling he had brought up the wrong subject, but it was too late. 

"I don't have anyone to call," Holly whispered. "I never knew my father and my mom is a piece of trash." 

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"You never asked." 

"True." 

Mabron  reached over and stroked Holly's cheek. 

"Sorry I asked."

"It's okay. I would call my grandparents if they were still alive. It's been close to five years since they passed away. They pretty much raised me."

"They sound like nice people."

" Mhm ," Holly smiled sadly. "They were." 

"So, there's nobody you'd want to call back on Earth?" 

Holly was silent for a moment, and she shuffled her body so she could rest her head against her hand. She played with the corner of the pillowcase, thinking. 

"No... not really." 

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence.  Mabron  turned on a movie, and around halfway through he began to doze off. It was around midnight when Holly began feeling sleepy too, and when she looked up at the  Nephalid , his eyes were closed. He still laid on his back, and his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Holly turned the lights off and then shuffled closer, trying not to touch  Mabron , so she could turn the television off. Her chest lightly brushed against his as she reached over him and pressed the off button.  Mabron  murmured something, and he began to stir. 

"It's just me," Holly whispered, and she quickly drew back and laid down. 

Mabron  opened his eyes and blinked for a few moments. He looked at Holly, who stared back at him in the dark. He watched as she attempted to settle down beside him while trying to keep her distance. 

"Come here," he mumbled sleepily, motioning with his hand. 

Holly paused, thinking for a moment. Then she slowly shuffled forward and  Mabron  wrapped his arms around her, pulling Holly close. Their bodies pressed together as Holly laid her head down on his soft chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and the sound was oddly comforting. She sighed and closed her eyes, slightly rubbing her cheek into his chest, and  Mabron  yawned. She was lulled to sleep by the sound of  Mabron's  heartbeat and his soft snores.


	4. Chapter 4

When Holly woke up later, she was laying on her right side facing the door, and Mabron's arm was slung around her waist. His warm, hard body was pressed up against her backside and he snored quietly. Holly yawned and rubbed her eyes and was content to just lay there for a while. Eventually,  Mabron  stirred. He slid his arm across her stomach as he moved onto his back, yawning. Then he quickly sat up in bed, and Holly looked at him. 

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice groggy. 

"Uh..." Holly glanced up at the digital clock. "Eight forty-seven." 

"Okay, good."

Mabron  rolled over Holly and stood up. She watched as he stretched his arms above his head until his joints cracked, and then he shrugged out of his sweat pants and began putting his uniform on. Holly stayed in her bed, watching him as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to get up yet. 

When he was finished getting dressed  Mabron  wandered over to the bed and leaned down. He planted a firm kiss on Holly's lips and lightly patted her butt through the blanket. 

"Don't party too hard," he joked.

Holly rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile.  Mabron  laughed and then he exited her room and went to grab something quick to eat before he had to get to work. He showed up five minutes late, and Rick eyed him suspiciously when he drew close. 

"You can't seem to stay away from her, can you?" 

Mabron  shrugged, grinning, and he popped the last bite of his bagel into his mouth. 

"Perhaps. But I'm getting there, Rick. She's warming up to me."

"Just don't be late again, I have my own life too you know."

Mabron's  eyes widened, and he dramatically clutched his chest.

"You?" He gasped, "have a life? I am  _ shocked _ ."

Rick punched his arm, and  Mabron  laughed as he sat down at his station and began clocking in. He couldn't help but think about Holly, and how much he liked sleeping with her. He wasn't the type to spend the night with a woman after he slept with her and hadn't been that way for a long time. It was like he forgot how good it felt to just hold someone again. 

* * *

 

Holly spent most of her day lounging, but after a while, she got up and went for a short swim. She didn't really care to be in a bathing suit around strangers, but nobody really paid her any attention, and she knew  Mabron  wouldn't pester her because he was busy. She wore her plain black one piece that dipped low in the back; and when she got into the warm water Holly did a few laps around the perimeter, careful to avoid the kids that shrieked and splashed at one another. When she was too tired, Holly got dressed and wandered to the dining hall, where she found Rick chatting with some collogues. He spotted her as she wandered by with a tray, and quickly made his way over to her table when she sat down. 

"Hey Rick," Holly smiled at the  Cenasaur , who bowed his head. 

"Holly," he responded warmly. "How are you doing?"

"Good, thanks."

"Did you go for a swim?" Rick inquired, noting the wetness of her hair, and Holly nodded. 

"Yeah, I did. It's crazy that there's a pool."

"It's pretty neat, we've come a long way as far as pushing the boundaries for pleasure crafts."

"No kidding." 

Holly took a bite of her sandwich, and Rick sipped on his cup of coffee for a moment. 

"I have to say," Rick started, and Holly looked up at the  Cenasaur . 

He was a handsome guy, as far as Holly was concerned. His skin was a deep inky black like all the  Cenasaurs  Holly had ever seen, and he sported a full head of black dreads that flowed down to his mid-back. He stared at her with soft hazel eyes, and Holly wondered how such a nice alien had come to be friends with somebody as obnoxious as  Mabron . 

"I'm pleasantly surprised to see  Mabron  interested in a nice girl like you." 

Holly blushed, and she struggled to form a response. 

"I-I uh... I don't know. He  kinda  drives me nuts."

Rick laughed and nodded his head. 

"I understand completely. But I'll let you know Holly, that he is a one-time kind of  Nephalid . I've known him for a long time, and he never used to be that way. Well... it's not really my place to tell his life story, but what I'm getting at is I'm just happy he's not sleeping with a different woman every other night. I can't imagine it's very good, mentally." 

Holly blinked, and she was quiet as she took a few more bites of her food as she mulled over what Rick had said. She had a feeling Mabron was the player type but hadn't been completely sure until now. 

"I know  Mabron  drives you crazy, he drives  _ me  _ crazy. But he's a good guy."

"I never thought he wasn't. He just comes on  way  too strong."

"This is true, I'll give you that. You're out of his league, dear. You just have to let him know who's boss." 

"What's this? My two favorite people together, without me?"

Mabron's  booming voice brought a small groan from Holly's lips. She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich while  Mabron  walked over to Rick and slapped his back. 

"My man, you aren't making a move on Holly, are you? I'd have to kick your skinny ass."

Rick laughed, and  Mabron  threw himself down on the chair beside his friend. 

"I would never dream of it," Rick murmured, and he smiled warmly at Holly. 

Holly's cheeks were warm, and she pretended not to hear them but continued eating in silence.  Mabron  got himself something to eat, and she listened to the two aliens as they bantered back and forth, mostly discussing things she had no knowledge of. At some point, Holly grew tired. She had enjoyed swimming earlier but it left her feeling a little sore. She gathered up her tray and began rising up from her chair.  Mabron  glanced over at her. 

"Where are you going?"

"Are you my dad?" Holly retorted, and Rick let out a quiet snort. 

"I could be if you're into that sort of thing."

Holly let out a disgusted noise and quickly walked away from the table. She could hear Rick chastising  Mabron , who said something sarcastic back. When she had finished dropping off her tray, she began walking back towards her room, when  Mabron  caught up with her. 

"Hey," Mabron murmured as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I was only kidding."

"I know."

"You're not upset?"

Holly looked up at Mabron, and he realized for the first time just how pretty her blue eyes were. He had thought she was beautiful the first time they'd met at the grocery store all those weeks ago, but at that exact moment it hit him like a brick to the gut and his breath hitched in his throat. 

"No, I'm tired."

"Alright, back to your place then." 

"Alright." 

When they reached Holly's room,  Mabron  stripped from his uniform and threw on the sweat pants he had left behind earlier. Holly changed into pajamas, and they both laid down on the bed.  Mabron  flicked the tv on and settled on an episode of some random comedy show while Holy napped quietly with her back to him. 

A few hours later,  Mabron  turned the tv and the lights off. He wasn't sure if Holly was still awake or not. She hadn't moved much, and he didn't want to wake her up, so he remained where he was. Holly had heard him move to turn the lights down, and after a moment she glanced back at him. She reached out and touched his arm, and  Mabron  looked at her. 

Holly let out a small sigh and then she tugged on his arm.  Mabron  moved forward, and Holly brought his arm around her waist. He snuggled close behind her and nuzzled the back of her neck, planting a few soft kisses. Holly closed her eyes and they both fell asleep. 

* * *

 

When Holly woke up late the next morning,  Mabron  had already left. She yawned and rolled onto her back and lifted her arms up. Her back arched as she stretched, and she let out a satisfied sigh when it cracked.

Holly had washed her hair after swimming the day before, but it still smelled of chlorine, so she got up and washed it again. When she was finished, Holly wandered back into her room and got dressed into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a white cotton shirt. She ordered breakfast in this time and began looking around for the book she was about two chapters away from finishing. She couldn't find it, despite searching the small room from top to bottom. 

_ I swear if  _ _ Mabron _ _  took my book I'll kick his ass,  _ Holly thought with a small huff. 

The door buzzed, and another adorable little robot handed Holly her food before zooming off. She walked back to her desk and sat down to eat, still annoyed that she couldn't find her book. 

Holly attempted to locate  Mabron  for most of the day, but he was nowhere to be found. She had an inkling suspicion that he had taken it on purpose, and was now avoiding her, for his own twisted amusement. She couldn't find Rick either, to get him to help. By the time the evening rolled around, she was thoroughly frustrated; and turned to a different staff member. 

" Mabron ?" The woman repeated. 

She was a  Nargal , and a very beautiful one. Holly was mesmerized by her pearlescent skin and bright purple eyes. Holly nodded, stammering that he had something of hers. 

"I haven't seen  Mabron ."

"Oh... what about Rick?"

"Rick is in the staff room right now, I can take you to him if you want."

"That would be great, thanks." 

Holly followed the female  Nargal  in a daze, completely mesmerized by her form. She hadn't seen her around before but had worked with a male  Nargal  a few years ago. He was quite the smooth talker and had every ounce of confidence that Holly did not possess. They were exact opposites, and Holly rarely ever talked to him. 

The  Nargal  lead Holly up to the second floor of the  Lavurna , and they entered into a room with a small kitchen and several tables and chairs. Rick sat near the back with another  Nargal  who appeared to be male and a female  Cenasaur . He looked over when Holly drew closer, and quickly stood up. 

"Holly," he smiled, glancing at the  Nargal . "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just looking for  Mabron ," Holly told him quietly, nervously rubbing her arm. 

Almost everyone in the room was some form of alien, and they stared at her with curious expressions. 

" Uhh , I only saw him this morning. I can take you to his room, he's probably gaming."

"Gaming?"

"Yeah, sometimes he gets on a video game binge and he's dead to the world when it's his days off."

"Oh."

"Did you need something urgent?" 

Rick's smile was reassuring, and he drew Holly away from the others to speak more privately.

"Not super important. I just think he took my book this morning when he left my room."

Holly realized how that sounded, and her cheeks burned bright red. Rick wasn't bothered.

"Well, if you can't find it then he probably did. I can never tell what he's going to get up to next. Come on, I'll take you to his cave."

Rick led Holly back into the hall and they walked down the living quarters for staff until they reached a door similar to Holly's. The number on the door read one hundred and thirteen, and there was a little nameplate below with his name on it that looked like it was signed by Mabron himself. 

"Good luck," Rick murmured, and he squeezed Holly's shoulder before walking back in the direction they came from. 

"Thanks, Rick." 

Holly thought about buzzing, but decided against it and opened the door. 

_ It's not like he ever knocks for me.  _

When Holly entered, she was in a small, dimly lit entryway.  Mabron's  familiar boots lay strewn across the floor, as well as a pair of sneakers rested on a small shelf to the left and two coats had been hung up on the provided hooks. Holly wandered towards the source of the light and entered into the main area of  Mabron's  room. He had a large bed, about twice the size of Holly's, and it was perfectly made, and a slightly larger desk dominated the left side. It appeared very similar to Holly's but was filled with a lot more personal belonging. A shelf and dresser on the far right made up the rest of the furniture and a small grey rug rested on the floor. The shelves were filled with various books, video games, and knickknacks; and pinned up on the wall above the desk were some random photos and other personal notes. A couple of notebooks were laid haphazardly on the desk, as well as two different controllers. 

The light was on in the bathroom to the left, and Holly could hear water running.  

" Mabron ?" Holly called out. 

She heard a clink and a moment later  Mabron  appeared in the doorway. A small towel hung around his neck, and he was wearing nothing save for a pair of form-fitted boxers. He had been in the middle of brushing his teeth, and he stared at Holly with a surprised expression. 

"Holly?" Mabron replied after pulling his toothbrush out from his mouth. "How did you get here?"

"Rick showed me where your room was."

"Ahh. Well, make yourself comfortable. I'll just be a moment."

Holly opened her mouth to say something but  Mabron  disappeared back into the bathroom, and so she sighed and walked around for a minute. She took a closer look at the photos on his wall and then decided to start looking for her book when  Mabron  re-entered the room. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as Holly rifled through his notebooks. 

Holly ignored him for a moment and then wandered over to his bookshelf to peruse his books and see if one of them was hers. 

"Holly?"

"I know you took my book," Holly finally replied, and she shot the Nephalid a glance. 

"What book?"

Holly walked over to his bed and checked under the mattress. She didn't find anything, but she continued to look, and when she picked up the second pillow, she found what she was looking for. She picked up the novel and turned to face  Mabron , who held up his hands in surrender. 

"This one."

"Oh, right. I was just curious. You're always reading it when I come by."

"Hilarious."

Holly took a step towards leaving, but  Mabron  stepped in front of her. He closed the gap between them and tipped Holly's chin up so she was forced to look at him. His breath smelt like mint, and he smiled at her. 

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" 

"I-I uh..." 

Holly was at a loss for words. She could feel his member as it pressed lightly against her belly, and the way Mabron was looking at her made her heart race. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to form a sentence, but it was no use. 

Mabron's  lips suddenly came crashing against hers as he kissed Holly, and all of her willpower left her body. The book fell from her hands and hit the floor, forgotten, and she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and kissed him back.  Mabron's  hands squeezed and rubbed her butt, and he crushed her chest to his as they kissed. Holly's body felt like it was on fire as he held her close to him. His tongue slipped into her mouth and his fingers dug into her soft flesh. She numbly ran her hands along with his horn-like projections, and a small growl escaped his lips. 

Mabron  started to walk Holly backward towards his bed, and when her calves hit the edge of the mattress, he pushed her down onto the soft blankets and knelt down on top of her. Holly huffed and gasped for breath as he began kissing down her neck, biting her ever so gently, and his big hand slipped into her sweatpants and began lightly stroking her wet folds.

Holly squeezed her eyes shut and dug her fingers into the ridges on his arms as  Mabron  rubbed her clit, shivering under his touch. After a moment he pulled his hand back and stuck his fingers in his mouth, grinning when Holly's eyes widened. 

"I love how wet you are," he murmured. 

In an instant, he gripped Holly's sweatpants and hand them shoved down to her ankle, and then he stood up and pulled his boxers off as well, revealing his impressive, hard cock. Holly admitted quietly to herself that the sight of it alone made her ache, and she willingly spread her legs when  Mabron  once against knelt down and ran his hands along her body. He shoved her shirt up to her chin and buried his face in between her breasts. Then he slid one hand behind her back and unclasped her bra so he could free them. Then he took one of her nipples in his mouth for a moment, nipping ever so lightly. Holly moaned softly and gripped  Mabron's  arm with one hand while the other grasped at the blanket.

Mabron  couldn't wait any longer, and so he pressed the tip of throbbing cock against her folds. As he began to enter her, the feeling of Holly's slick, silky cunt wrapping around him like a vice was enough to make him pant, and a fire erupted deep in his belly. He began thrusting, slowly at first, and then picked up one of Holly's legs and slung it over his shoulder to use for support; and began fucking her even harder. 

Holly could barely comprehend her emotions as  Mabron  fucked her, his ribbed cock thrusting deep inside of her. His ragged, minty breath tickled her neck as he kept his head bowed while he thrust, and she couldn't help but moan and clutch at his shoulders. Her head lolled back and she closed her eyes, completely delirious, and within minutes she came hard, her body spasming below  Mabron . A guttural moan escaped his lips as he too came, shooting load after load of his hot, sticky cum deep inside of her. It oozed out from between her lips and dripped down the side of the bed. 

Mabron  slumped down on the bed next to her, completely spent. They laid there for several minutes, trying to regain their strength; their sweat covered bodies tangled with one another. Holly was ready to pass out, but she didn't want to stay in  Mabron's  room. She didn't know why. 

Holly sat up while  Mabron  finally pulled out from Holly and slid further onto the bed. He laid down on his stomach and let out a content sigh. Holly glanced down at herself, realizing she looked like a mess. Her shirt was shoved up and her bra was unclasped but still on. Her hair was frizzy from having been rubbed against the bed. What annoyed her the most was how sticky she was down below. 

"Jesus Christ,  Mabron ," Holly muttered, and the  Nephalid  cracked one eye open. "Do you have to be so  _ messy? _ " 

Mabron  laughed. He rolled onto his side and rested his head on his hand, watching as Holly began putting her top half back together. She struggled to get her bra done up, and so he pushed her hands away and did it for her. 

"I'm really not sorry," he replied smugly, and he planted a kiss on her shoulder. 

Holly mumbled something and stood up from the bed. She shoved her shirt down and then wandered into the bathroom with her sweatpants to clean up. When she returned, she was dressed.  Mabron  watched as she picked up her discarded book and inspected it for any fluids but it had luckily been spared.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

Holly looked over at  Mabron . She was ridiculously tired, but she wanted to sleep in her own bed. 

"I am."

"Why?" 

Mabron's  brows furrowed together, and he pouted his bottom lip. 

"Because I want to." 

The lights had been dimmed down, and it was then that Holly noticed the beautiful glass aquarium on his dresser. Holly stepped closer to look and found beautiful little fish swimming around. The bottom was filled with black sand and several water plants floated in the little current created by a filter at the top. But its design was sleek and flawless, and the light glowed with a calm atmosphere. It was the main reason Holly kept fish back home, it always made her feel relaxed to look at them.

"Are they real?" Holly asked. 

"The fish? Yeah, they're real."

Mabron  was amused at how fascinated Holly was by the little glass aquarium. He wanted Holly to stay, but he wasn't going to try and force her. She was still resisting him and he knew he had to be patient. 

"Well if you're going to fuck and leave, can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" 

Holly sighed and turned to him. 

"I just came back for my book.  _ You  _ are the one who initiated the... fucking."

"Fine."

Mabron  stood up from the bed. He towered several feet taller than Holly, and he padded over to where she was standing and leaned down. He kissed her lips for a long moment, and when he drew back, he was smiling. Holly flicked the tip of his nose and then walked away from him towards the entryway. 

"Goodnight Holly,"  Mabron  called out after her. 

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

Holly woke up sometime the next morning feeling a little sore. She chalked it up to the fact that she had been railed by  Mabron's  massive dick the night before and she slowly sat up in bed with a small groan. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Holly stopped halfway and did a double take, noticing something resting on her dresser. A perfectly circular aquarium rested on the top, letting off a soft purple glow. Holly walked over to it with eyes wide with  fascination  at what lay inside. 

Around six or seven little jellyfish floated around, suspended in the crystal-clear water. She watched them for several minutes, smiling softly. 

_ That bastard sure knows how to get through to me,  _ she thought quietly, and she couldn't help but laugh.  _ Damn is he good.  _

When Holly had finished showering, she wandered over to her desk and picked up her tablet to find a message notification. Surprised, she opened it, to find  Mabron's  name at the top.

**_ Good morning sunshine, you left so quickly last night. I think this bracelet I found belongs to you. If I don’t see you in the dining hall for breakfast I'll swing by later. _ **

Holly looked down at her bare wrist as it finally dawned on her that the bracelet she always wore was missing. It was a small, silver chain made up of tiny little leaves linked together, and it was so lightweight that Holly barely remembered it was there anymore. 

Holly touched the reply box and typed a response. She hit send and then began putting her shoes on when there was a small ring from the tablet. 

**_ You're welcome Holly, I knew you'd like it. You can change the colors too, to whatever you fancy.  _ **

Holly glanced back up at the tank, smiling, and then she tucked her tablet into the pocket of her hoodie and walked out into the main hall. She made her way to the dining room but knew she was too late to catch  Mabron . She sat down at one of the tables and decided to message him to see what he was doing before she got food. 

**_ Are you working? I woke up late so I missed breakfast. I can wait for lunch if you're coming soon.  _ **

Mabron  glanced down at his wrist, and he smiled when he read Holly's message. The jellyfish had been a genuine gift. He liked the way Holly's face had lit up when she saw his aquarium, and so he had harassed Rick into giving up his own tank and had placed it on Holly's dresser while she slept. He was glad it had been well received. 

"So?" 

Rick watched as  Mabron  typed something, ignoring Rick for a moment. 

"Hang on, it's Holly."

"Geeze Mab, you really are taken with her, aren't you?"

Mabron  finished typing his reply and glanced at up Rick with a small glare, but then they both smiled. Rick reached out and patted his shoulder. 

"I'm happy for you, truly. I miss the old  Mabron ."

"Oh, stop it,"  Mabron  grumbled, waving his hand. "Don't get all soft on me now."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, but do you mind if we have lunch with Holly? She's waiting for us."

"No... I don't mind at all."

"Alright. You're a pal."

Rick wrapped his long black arm around  Mabron's  neck and pulled him into a tight headlock with a small laugh. Mabron struggled to get out and gasped for breath when Rick finally released him, his cheeks were flushed red.

"You owe me."

Holly sat back in her chair and stared out the window. It had been nearly a week since they left Earth, and she could barely believe that she was really there. It was even more unbelievable that she was getting involved with an alien like  Mabron , but lately, there had been a lot of firsts. 

_ If I think about it... it all started with my supposed to be a one-night stand with him, _  she mused quietly, smiling to herself.  _ So, this is all his fault.  _

"What's got you smiling?" 

Holly looked up to find  Mabron  and Rick walking towards her. 

"Nothing," Holly replied hastily, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"You look well rested,"  Mabron  commented, grinning when Holly glared at him. 

"Don't," she muttered, glancing at Rick as he sat down beside her. 

"Relax. Here." 

Mabron  handed Holly her bracelet, and she thanked him for it. He watched her struggling to get the silver chain back on her wrist for a moment, and then shooed her away and did the clasp up for her. Rick watched them with a small smile, but Holly was flustered, as usual.

The trio chatted for a few minutes before getting up to wait in line for lunch. As they stood in line, a mother with her young son stood in front of them, and she seemed to be having a hard time. 

"Stop it, Stephen," the woman chastised, but the child continued to put his hands all over everything he could reach. 

Holly watched as the woman attempted to put food onto two plates from the buffet, and she noticed the child pick up a foreign looking piece of food and shove it in his mouth. It looked far too big for the little boy, and Holly frowned as she watched him struggle to eat it. Something didn't seem right. 

"Uh..." Holly reached up and patted  Mabron's  back. 

"What is it?"

Holly pointed to the child, and he began to choke. Her eyes widened. 

"Oh my god! He's choking!"

The mother heard Holly speaking, and she glanced down to find Stephen gasping for air as he choked on the food. His face began to turn red and he clutched at his throat. Both plates came crashing to the floor, shattering upon impact. The woman wailed and grabbed Stephen's shoulders, completely at a loss for what to do. 

Mabron  was closest, and he immediately dropped his tray and stepped towards the child. He turned Stephen around and began the Heimlich maneuver. After about four or five pumps on the child's stomach, the food stuck in his throat was dislodged and went flying across the room. It landed with a splat on the floor. 

"Thank you!" The mother cried, clutching the child, and then  Mabron . She burst into tears, and  Mabron  softly murmured to the woman, trying to comfort her. 

"Come on, we'll go see a nurse and make sure you're both okay."

He glanced at Holly, who had been watching the scene with a frightened expression. He drew the passengers with him towards the main hall and rounded the corner out of sight. 

Holly was suddenly not hungry, and neither was Rick. 

"I think I'll head back to the control room."

"Uh, yeah. I think I'll just go back to my room." 

She was stunned by what had happened but was also impressed that  Mabron  had been quick on his feet. She had a general dislike for children, but it had been terrifying to see the young boy choking on food like that. 

Holly walked back to her room and when she reached her door her tablet made a noise. She walked inside and sat down on the bed and then looked at the screen. There was a message from  Mabron .

**_ Sorry about lunch. I have to fill out an incident report but I'll try to see you later. _ **

Holly touched the response box and typed:

**_ It's totally fine  _ ** **_ Mabron _ ** **_ , you saved that little boy. Don't worry about me.  _ **

A few minutes later his response came. 

**_ Ha, you're cute.  _ **

Holly laid down on her bed and read for a little while before a nap took her. When she woke up a few hours later she checked to see if she had any messages, but her inbox was empty. Holly stared at the screen for a moment and then sighed. She placed the tablet down on the bed beside her and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Part of her wanted to hide away from  Mabron's  advances. She'd never formally been in a relationship and had only had sex a couple of times before meeting the  Nephalid . Dates had been rare, for she was too nervous to go to social outings with men she'd only just met. She truly spent a lot of time alone, and only went out with friends once in a while. Interacting with people exhausted her, but being with  Mabron  wasn't so bad, and there was no denying that she was attracted to him. 

Holly ended up falling asleep again and woke up just after nine. She checked her tablet again and when she found no new message, she ordered dinner and waited for it to arrive. She didn't know why she was so interested in hearing from  Mabron , it's not like they never saw each other. But as time dragged on, her dinner was consumed, and the tv was watched until she was bored. Holly never heard from the  Nephalid  that night. She ended up turning off the tv and sleeping on and off until early the next morning. 

* * *

 

There were no messages the next morning either. Holly tried to not be bothered by it since it was not like  Mabron  was obligated to be with her, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Holly sighed and tossed the tablet back down on the bed before heading into the shower. When she was finished washing and had gotten  dressed  she shoved the tablet into her hoodie pocket before making her way up to the second floor. Holly hadn't bothered checking it and did not see the message that came through while she was showering. 

Holly walked towards  Mabron's  room, remembering which number was his. However, as she was rounding the corner, she heard a familiar voice. Holly paused, and then pressed herself against the wall and slowly crept forward. She peeked around the corner and was confused by what she saw. 

Mabron  stood in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and the mother from the day before was standing before him, smiling. 

"Thank you  Mabron , truly."

Holly frowned and watching as  Mabron  patted the woman's shoulder. 

"It was nothing."

"It was more than you think." 

The woman smiled, and then she began walking down the hall towards Holly. She panicked and quickly ran as fast as her legs would carry her back down to the first floor. She did not stop until she was back in her room with the door shut. Tears pricked at her eyes, but Holly didn't want to get dramatic. She had no idea what had happened, but from what she had overheard,  _ something  _ had happened between them. Holly squeezed her eyes shut, and a small sob escaped her lips. She didn't want to go down that road, but her mind was relentless. 

_ She probably wanted to thank him for saving her son and did they fucked _ , her mind taunted her.  _ It's not like he's your boyfriend. He can do whatever the hell he wants.  _

Holly walked over to her dresser. She dumped the tablet down on the bed and took her sweater off and tossed it on the back of her chair. Then she grabbed her black swimsuit and left her room, quickly making her way to the rec center of  Lavurna . She needed a distraction, and so she spent the next two hours swimming laps until her legs and arms were so  numb  she could barely stand. 

She didn't have her tablet on her, and so Holly never saw the messages that came from  Mabron  asking where she was. Holly didn't want to see him, and so she avoided her usual spots like the plague. She spent some time in the theater, munching on popcorn while watching old an old Thor movie. Her legs felt like jelly, so she wasn't eager to get up. So, she stayed for one more movie before finally growing tired of it. Holly ended up in a different area for dinner. It had a bar, and she treated herself to two fruity cocktails with her dinner to take the edge off her mind. It helped considerably, but she never drank to the point of being drunk.

It wasn't until later in the evening, when she was heading back to her room, that  Mabron  found her. He had been looking all over the place and watched from afar as Holly stopped walking and leaned against the smooth wall, wincing as her calf cramped up. She rubbed it for a moment, and then slowly continued shuffling towards her door.  Mabron  followed her inside, although Holly was  unaware  he was behind her until he spoke. 

"Where the hell have you been?" 

Holly jumped at the sound of his voice. Her calf seized up and she crumpled; falling towards the floor, but  Mabron  caught her easily from behind. 

"Why in the world can't you walk?" 

Holly pushed out of his arms and stumbled over to the bed, where she plopped down rather ungracefully. 

"Why does it matter?" 

"Are you drunk?"  Mabron  persisted, and Holly sighed. 

"How is that any of your business? And for the record, I am not drunk. I swam laps for a very long time and now my legs and arms are sore." 

"Why did you swim so much?" 

Holly sighed, and she stared down at the floor. 

"Holly?"

She continued to ignore him, and  Mabron  walked over to where her tablet was resting on the desk. He picked it up and found all of his messages were unread. 

"I've been trying to find you all day." 

"What for?"

"Holly what is wrong..."

"Why were you trying to find me?" Holly blurted out, and she finally looked up at him. 

Mabron  was terribly confused. He frowned and held his hands up. 

"Uh because... I want to see you? I don't know what sort of answer you're looking for." 

Holly let out a loud huff and tried reaching down to untie her shoelaces. It hurt too much to move, and so  Mabron  knelt down to do it for her. 

"No!" Holly pulled her leg out of his grasp. 

Mabron  stood up, completely bewildered by her behavior. 

"What the fuck, Holly. I was just trying to help."

"I don't  _ want  _ your help." 

"So, you're not going to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know," Holly grumbled, and she craned her neck to look up at  Mabron . 

Part of her felt bad for being so rude, but she couldn't help herself. 

"Why don't you ask the woman who left your room early this morning." 

She watched as  Mabron  tried to comprehend what she was saying. He frowned, and then it dawned on him who she was referring to. 

"Stephen’s mother? Holly, I can explain..."

"There's nothing to explain. I don't want to hear it Mabron, it's not like we're really together or anything-"

"I didn't sleep with her, if that's what you're thinking,"  Mabron  cut in, and he sighed. "She did come by my room, I will admit. But I swear Holly, I'm not that kind of guy."

"It sure looked like something happened," Holly argued quietly, and she felt tears prick at her eyes. 

"I think perhaps that's what she had intended originally, but, Holly..." 

Holly stiffened as the  Nephalid  knelt down on the floor and touched her knees with both hands. He stared up at Holly, who sniffled and turned her head. 

"I think she really just needed somebody to talk to. She cried... so much. She lost her husband not long before the trip, and she's been struggling with her son. We just talked. I swear on my mother's life, Holly..." 

Holly wanted to believe him. Perhaps it was the alcohol urging her own, she really didn’t know. But something inside of her was being cruel. It bubbled up deep in her chest, and she ultimately chose to let it consume her. 

"If you say so." 

Her voice was ice cold. Mabron frowned, and he stood up from the floor. 

"You know Holly, I may have been a player before. My past history is not the greatest, I will admit. But I've been trying  _ so  _ hard to get you to like me."

Holly's brows furrowed together, and she clasped her hands together as they started to shake. She squeezed her eyes shut as  Mabron  continued. 

"I think I've done a pretty good job showing you how much I care. I'll show you the surveillance video if you want since you don't believe me. Every room is monitored, yours and mine included." 

When Holly didn't respond,  Mabron  sighed, and he turned her back to her and walked towards the door. 

"I know I annoy you. I've blown off every glare, every eye roll, and snide remark. But for once, you could have had a little faith in me. You thinking I'm a liar and a cheater  hurts ." 

Mabron  left her room. Tears streamed down Holly's face, and she pulled the covers back to her bed and climbed underneath them with aching arms and legs. She lay in the dark for a long time, crying. Even when she wanted to sleep her body ached too much, and a headache pounded in her temples. When she got up late the next morning she felt like shit and had barely slept a wink. 

Two days passed and neither  Mabron  nor Holly tried to speak with one another. Holly saw  Mabron  briefly, as he was leaving the dining hall with Rick on the second day. The  Cenasaur  sent her a sad look before walking away with the  Nephalid , and Holly watched them go until they rounded a corner and were out of sight. 


	6. Chapter 6

Holly spent the greater part of the day thinking about how she was going to make amends with Mabron. She felt terrible for how she had reacted. She was ashamed that she had basically behaved like a massive bitch, and that was somebody she was not. Holly knew she needed to apologize, but her anxiety prevented her from trying to approach Mabron out in the open. By the third day since their fight, she finally came up with an idea and waited until the evening before she walked up to the second floor and reached his room.  

She sucked in a deep breath and then entered into his room. Holly thought about buzzing but didn't want to deal with the potential of Mabron refusing to let her in. Holly slipped her shoes off and shoved them aside and then wandered through to the main room.  

Mabron stood near the bed with his back to her. He sighed and rubbed at his neck, groaning softly. Then, he unzipped his uniform and pushed it down to his waist. Mabron hadn't heard Holly come inside, and he jumped when he felt hands on his back. He looked down at the hands and recognized them as Holly's. Her hands lightly roamed over the plains of his stomach, massaging gently.  

"Holly... what are you doing?"  

He could feel her lips as they brushed against his skin, and he shivered under her touch.  

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch," Holly whispered, and she hooked her fingers around his uniform. 

Mabron stopped her from pulling it down any further and turned around with a small sigh. Holly's soft green eyes stared up at him, and she ran her fingers down his arm.  

"You weren't a bitch, Holly. But I was hurt you didn't believe me." 

Holly frowned, and tears welled up in her eyes.  

"I know, and I'm ashamed of how I treated you. It was completely unwarranted."  

"Hey," Mabron murmured, and he cupped Holly's cheek. "You don't have to beat yourself up so much."  

Holly pulled back, and she wiped at her tears as she took a deep breath. Then she coughed and held her head up as she looked him square in the eyes. 

"Take your uniform off and sit down on the bed."  

Mabron's eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. He thought Holly was joking, but the look on her face said otherwise. His smile faltered when he realized she was serious, and his pulse quickened. 

"H-Holly," Mabron stammered, and it was his turn to blush. "You don't have to-"  

Holly ignored him and began tugging at his uniform.  

"Okay, okay... gimme a second, sheesh." 

Holly pursed her lips together and crossed her arms while she waited for Mabron to undress, trying not to show how utterly anxious she was. His arousal was already apparent, and when he was finished taking off his uniform and boots his cock rose up long and hard between his legs, and he sat back on the bed with an amused smile.  

"Move back," Holly instructed, and as Mabron shifted further onto the bed she knelt down on all fours and wiggled her way between his legs.  

"You really don't have to."  

Holly looked up, and her hands rested lightly on both of his thighs. The way she looked at him made him ache. It stole his breath away. 

"I want to." 

Holly gently grasped Mabron's cock, surprised by how it felt. Feeling him inside of her and feeling him with her hands were two totally different sensations. She ran her palm up and down his thick, ribbed shaft for a moment, watching as Mabron panted lightly and put his head back against the pillow. She wanted to taste him, but she was terribly embarrassed about it.  

"Close your eyes." 

Mabron looked at her, completely thrilled by what she was doing already. Her touch felt silky smooth and ripples of pleasure washed over him as her fingers felt the tip of his bright red head.  

"Do I have to? You're mesmerizing, Holly. I want to watch." 

"Please," Holly whispered firmly and Mabron complied.  

Holly stroked Mabron for a few more moments, getting to know each ridge, bump, and curve. Mabron gasped and panted underneath her touch, especially when she gently cupped one of his soft, squishy balls. Holly smirked, finding herself more comfortable with this activity the longer it went on. She liked having control for once, and Mabron was like putty in her hands.  

She finally leaned down and tested the waters by flicking her tongue over the head of his cock. Mabron let out a moan and his hips rocked slightly, but his eyes remained squeezed shut. Holly smiled, and she flicked her tongue again, the sensation feather light.  

"Mmm Holly you're such a tease," Mabron whined, and Holly laughed.  

Holly dipped her head and ran her lips and tongue down the shaft of Mabron's cock, eliciting more growls and moans from the Nephalid as he writhed beneath her. She mixed it up, stroking him in between licks. She didn't find the taste of his cock unpleasant either, although she had nothing to compare it to.  

"Y-you've never done this before?" Mabron huffed. 

Holly didn't answer, as she slowly eased the tip of Mabron's dick into her mouth.  

A babble of words in a language Holly didn't understand issued from Mabron's mouth, and he bucked his hips, thrusting his cock further into her warm, wet mouth. She had seen enough porn to know the mechanics of it and found she really enjoyed the act. Pleasuring Mabron was more satisfying than she had been expecting, and a thrill of excitement rippled through her as she watched him squirm as his cock slid further down her throat.  

He was too big to take in her mouth entirely, and eventually, she had to stop and pulled back, choking lightly. Mabron moaned, and he reached out to wrap his fingers through Holly's hair; stroking her scalp. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe, and his dark skin glistened with sweat.  

"I-I'm so close," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. "So close, Holly." 

Holly smiled, and she happily continued sucking and stroking his throbbing cock. She could feel it trembling under her touch, and some pre-cum oozed out from his tip. Holly smeared his cum along his cock, pleasantly surprised by the taste, and began stroking him in longer, more swift strokes. Her head bobbed up and down as she gave him head, and Mabron squirmed and writhed, his breath becoming shorter and shorter as he quickly rose to a climax. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he guided her home.  

Suddenly his body stiffened. Mabron's legs shook from the force of his climax as cum exploded inside of Holly's mouth, shooting down her throat so fast she choked. Holly quickly pulled back, spluttering and coughing as she gaged on his cum. She continued to stroke him for a few minutes, impressed by how much Mabron could pump out in one load. He continued to twitch and moan, and after a while, Holly slowed to stop and sat back to admire her handiwork.  

Mabron slowly opened his eyes and peered up at Holly, his cheeks flushed bright red. Holly gave him a small smirk and licked the cum off her fingers. His eyes widened at the sight of her, and he was completely blown away by what had happened. It took him a few minutes, but eventually, he was able to sit up, and he quickly pulled Holly close and embraced her.  

"Mm," Holly mumbled against his lips, and when Mabron pulled back he could taste himself on her lips. "I'm all messy." 

"Fine by me. I think we should fight more often if that's how you wanna make up." 

Holly laughed, and her face turned beet red. Then she slowly detached herself and got up from the bed. She wandered into the bathroom to grab a towel, and when she came back she tossed it at Mabron. He grinned and began cleaning himself up while Holly washed her face. When she returned, Mabron lay on his side up against the wall, and the blanket had been pulled back.  

"Lay down," Mabron instructed, his eyelids were droopy. "I’m about to pass out and I want to hold you." 

"Was I that good?" Holly laughed and laid down beside him.  

"Good? Holly that was incredible." 

Mabron reached out and pulled Holly into his arms. She shuffled closer and rested her cheek on his bare chest, listening to that familiar beat of his heart.  

"I've never done that before." 

"You're kidding." 

Holly looked up at Mabron. His eyes were closed. She rested her head back down on his thick chest. 

"I'm not." 

"Geeze. You're a talented woman."  

"Mabron?" 

The Nephalid opened his eyes, and he peered down at Holly's hair in the dark. He reached up and stroked it, smelling the scent of her shampoo.  

"Yeah?" 

"Do you forgive me?"  

He had almost forgotten what she was talking about. Mabron smiled.  

"Of course I do... and not  _just_ because of that little treat."  

Holly closed her eyes, and within minutes they both drifted off to sleep.  

* * *

 

When Holly woke up the next morning, she was laying on her back, and Mabron's smiling face greeted her.  

"Were you watching me sleep?" She mumbled, yawning.  

"Maybe. Did you know you snore?" 

"So do you," Holly huffed, and Mabron kissed her.  

Holly began coughing a little, quietly at first. Mabron patted her back, frowning. 

"Are you okay? I think you're coming down with something." 

"I'm fine," Holly muttered, and she pulled him close. "Just kiss me." 

They engaged in a heated make-out session that was abruptly interrupted by a buzz at Mabron's door. Mabron growled and threw the blanket back before getting up. He shoved a pair of sweat pants on and wandered into the entryway. Holly rolled onto her side and waited, straining to hear who it was, but she couldn't quite tell. A few minutes later Mabron returned.  

"Who was that?" 

"Rick, wondering why I didn’t show up for my shift an hour ago." 

"Oh."  

Holly stood up from the bed and stretched as Mabron began to hastily get dressed.  

"I'm sorry." 

Mabron glanced at her as he put his arm through the uniform, and he drew closer. Holly reached up and did the front zipper for him.  

"You don't have to apologize. It's my fault for not setting my alarm. I told Rick I was with you and he seemed more sympathetic." 

"He's a very good friend." 

"Indeed." 

Mabron rushed into the bathroom to splash his face and brush his teeth. When he was finished Holly followed him into the entryway and they both shoved their shoes on and left the suite. Mabron quickly kissed her cheek and bade her goodbye, promising to meet up with her later for dinner.  

"Don't hide from me again," he told her firmly, and Holly nodded.  

"I won't." 

He lightly spanked Holly's butt and then took off down the hallway towards the console room where he met a rather irritated Rick.  

"I'm glad you two have made up, but don't be late again." 

Mabron yawned and then nodded.  

"Yes, sorry my friend. It won't happen again." 

Rick eyed Mabron suspiciously for a moment, and then he clapped the Nephalid on the back and smiled.  

"I'm relieved to hear that you and Holly have made up. I didn't like seeing her sad face from across the hall." 

Holly wandered into the dining hall to have breakfast. When she was finished, she stood near one of the massive windows, simply staring out into space. She felt like she'd been on the Lavurna for months when in reality it had only been just a short two and a half weeks. She mulled over everything that had happened, and Holly decided what had occurred between her and Mabron was the wildest thing she'd ever done. Holly knew that time acted differently in space, but she was curious to learn more. So, after grabbing a couple of drinks from the communal fridge, Holly walked back to her room and spent the rest of the afternoon browsing science articles and websites online. Later on in the evening Mabron came by and found Holly fast asleep in her bed with the tablet still in her hands.  


	7. Chapter 7

There was a week and two days left until they would reach Dapurnatra. Everybody was beginning to grow more excited as cabin fever had set in full blown. Holly was included, and she could barely contain her anticipation to step foot on a new and different planet. Mabron was amused by her excitement, and he found it endearing. Dapurnatra was his home planet, and although it was pretty great, he wasn't as excited as Holly was to get there. It was just like every other trip home. 

A holiday similar to Thanksgiving would occur during Holly's two-month stay, and Mabron had thought over the idea of bringing her home to his family for a very long time. He hadn't quite made up his mind yet but was leaning towards asking her. It would be the first girl he had brought home in over five years since his terrible breakup with a woman he wished he could wipe entirely from his memory. The idea of enduring another holiday didn't quite seem so bad when he pictured Holly there, and the thought made him smile.  

Holly and Mabron lay together in his bed late on Friday evening, watching tv. They had just finished having sex, and Holly was still trying to catch her breath as she lay there in Mabron's thick muscled arms. She looked up at the Nephalid and saw him smiling. 

"What are you thinking about?"  

Mabron blinked, and he reached up to cup Holly's cheek, staring into her soft green eyes. They never failed to get his heart going, and he knew he wanted to take her home for Thanksgiving.  

"I was just thinking about you," Mabron murmured, stroking Holly's soft, pink cheek. "And how much I like you." 

Holly swallowed hard, and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly laid her head down on his chest so he couldn't see her face. Something inside of her suddenly snapped. It came to her in a sudden crash of realization that felt like she was being hit in the gut with a brick. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fall asleep but it was no use. Mabron slumbered beneath her, unaffected for the rest of the night, while Holly lay awake, her thoughts unable to settle.  

Over the course of the weekend, she found herself feeling like she was suffocating, and so Holly tried to get some space between her and Mabron. He wanted to see her every evening after he was done work, and when he had the weekends free, he wanted nothing more than to see and do things with her. It was unbearable. At some point during the day on Saturday, Holly couldn't deal with it, and so she told Mabron she needed some space.  

"Space?" Mabron responded slowly, and he looked around. "How much more space do you need?" 

Holly didn't laugh at his joke, and she sighed.  

"Please Mabron..."  

"Okay, okay. Take all the time you need." 

Mabron watched Holly walk back to her room without him, and although he had been calm about it, inside he was concerned. He didn't know if it was something he had done, or not done, or said. He mused over the issue for a couple of hours, wishing he could make things better. Was Holly mad at him again and pretending she wasn't? Had he grabbed her butt in public one too many times? He had no idea.  

It was Monday afternoon, and Mabron hadn't seen Holly other than when she appeared in the dining hall for lunch. An idea dawned on the alien, and he followed through with it by visiting Holly's room later in the afternoon. He wanted to show her he was being serious, and see her smile again. 

Mabron sucked in a deep breath and then buzzed the door. A moment later it opened and Holly's pretty face appeared. She looked tired, but otherwise alright.  

"Yes?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Do you have to, Mabr-" 

"Please, I'll only be a moment." 

Holly pursed her lips and then she stood back, allowing Mabron to step into her room. She crossed her arms and stared up at him. A book lay on her bed, along with the tablet.  

"I don't know what I've done to upset you-" 

"You haven't upset me. I just need my alone time too." 

"Okay... if that's what this is. It's been a couple of days now, and I'd really like to take you for a night swim."  

Holly frowned. 

"What's that?" 

"Swimming... at night? Clothing is optional."  

Mabron smirked. 

"I uh... I don't know..." 

"Please Holly, don't be so mean."  

Mabron got down on his knees and pressed his face against her legs. Holly nearly laughed at how dramatic he was acting, as he mumbled something and clutched at her legs, eventually moving up to squeeze her butt cheeks.  

"Get up you weirdo," Holly grumbled, trying to detach herself.  

Mabron stood up, and he took Holly's hand, pressing it to his lips. She couldn't say no to him. 

"Fine. What time?" 

"Excellent," Mabron grinned. "Midnight tonight." 

"Just us? We won't get caught?" 

"Don't worry about it little one, nobody will find out." 

Holly rolled her eyes and let out a noise of protest as Mabron leaned in and nuzzled her cheek. She swatted at his shoulder, and he stood back, smiling. As he was leaving, he heard Holly coughing again. He turned to her.  

"You know, you should really get that checked out." 

"It's nothing," Holly retorted quietly, and she waved her hand. "Stop pestering me." 

Mabron sighed, and then he left her room. When he returned to his room, he tried to take a nap but he was too excited. Instead, he ended up jerking off, thoughts of Holly's sweet round butt in his mind and played a video game until it was time to meet up with Holly at the rec center.   

* * *

 

Holly thought about bringing her swimsuit just to spite Mabron, but at the last second, she ditched it. Her throat constricted tightly, and she felt this strange pressure in her chest that left her feeling lightheaded.  

Nobody was around when Holly peeked her head out her front door and glanced around. She still walked as quietly as she could, checking around corners before she moved forward. When she reached the doors leading to the pool, she quickly opened it and jetted inside. Holly wandered past the changing rooms and out into the wide room. In the middle lay a huge pool. The lights were almost completely dimmed, save for pot lights that dotted along the perimeter of the pool and inside the water on the bottom of the floor. It gave the room a warm, soft glow. She didn't see Mabron, and so Holly awkwardly stood by the edge of the pool for a moment.  

Suddenly Mabron's alien head popped up from the water as he came up for air. Holly blinked and watched as he wiped the water from his eyes and whirled around. He spotted Holly, smiled, and began swimming towards her. He rested his arm on the edge of the pool and smiled up at her, but it only made Holly's heart ache.  

"Hey beautiful, gonna take a dip?" 

Holly turned away from Mabron and walked over to a lounge chair. She dropped her towel down on the chair and kicked her shoes of before starting to undress. Mabron watched from afar as she stripped down to her underwear and glanced over at him.  

"You don't have to get naked, but it's more enjoyable." 

Holly rolled her eyes and reached back to unclasp her bra. She tossed it down on the chair and then slipped out from her panties as well. She shivered in the cool air of the room and then walked over to the edge of the pool where a set of stairs lead into the water, shallow at first. Mabron swam over to her, and Holly walked down the stairs and began swimming forward with long, slow strokes of her arm. Mabron paused and reclined back on the little ledge underneath the water that acted as a seat, watching Holly as she swam. She looked so graceful, and he was fascinated by her movements as she swam the whole length of the pool and back to him, barely making a splash.  

"Wow, you sure can swim." 

Holly plugged her nose and dipped her head under the water. When she resurfaced, she floated closer and Mabron reached out and grasped her waist. He pulled her close so she was on top of him. She could feel his member bobbing up between their legs but it was soft, and he smiled warmly at Holly. A lump formed in her throat and she rested her forearms on his shoulder, trying not to look too deeply into his grey eyes.  

Mabron rubbed her waist affectionately and leaned in, nuzzling her cheek before he kissed her. Holly kissed him back for a moment and then froze. She pulled back, and Mabron frowned. The way he looked at her with such confusion made her want to flee, but she remained where she was in the pool. 

"Did I do something wrong, Holly?"  

Mabron watched as Holly nervously chewed her lip, and then she shook her head.  

"No... I just... I feel like I don't know very much about you." 

"What did you want to know?" 

"I dunno," Holly started, and then she looked at him. "How old you are would be a good start. How many siblings you have... did you go to high school? What's your favorite color? I feel like I should have known these things before I kept sleeping with you."  

"Well," Mabron chuckled. "I am twenty-six, for starters." 

"Hmm. Only two years older than me." 

"Did you think I was an old man or something?" 

Holly shook her head, and Mabron reached up to brush her hair off her shoulder. She shivered. 

"I did graduate high school, although college life wasn't' really my thing. I took a two-year course on some basic space mechanics and then I was picked up by the Lavurna not long after that." 

"So how long have you been working on the Lavurna?" 

"I think it's been almost six years." 

"Wow. That's a long time." 

"Mhmm. As for siblings... I have an older sister and a younger brother." 

Holly smiled a little.  

"You're the middle child." 

"The wild one, yes. My favorite color is blue." 

Holly was quiet for a moment, but her hands idly rubbed at his ribbed neck, gently feeling him. Mabron liked the way she touched him, almost subconsciously, as she seemed lost in thought.  

"Mine is blue too."  

She suddenly moved away from him and began swimming again. Mabron joined her this time, and they both swam laps for several minutes until Holly was too tired. Then they floated together in the deep end of the pool. Mabron held her close to him, and Holly's legs were wrapped lightly around his waist. He easily floated, his legs pumping slowly to keep them both up, and Holly's head rested on his shoulder.  

"You're oddly quiet," Mabron commented softly.  

"I've got a lot on my mind." 

"Name one?" 

"I'd rather not share right now." 

"Okay sweetheart."  

Mabron was content to just hold her, floating in the middle of the pool. Eventually, Holly wanted to sit back down, and they sat along the edge of the pool kissing for a while. Then Holly asked him one more thing.  

"Did you know there's a bracelet in the deep end of the pool that belongs to a young girl?" 

"Is there? I never noticed." 

"I was there when she lost it. I tried to swim down to the bottom but it's too deep for me." 

"I bet I can get it." 

Holly looked at Mabron, and the Nephalid grinned before pushing off from the edge of the pool. He swiftly swam over to the deep end and glanced down at the soft blue water.  

"It's a little more to the right, I think." 

"Okay, gimme a minute."  

Mabron took a big, deep breath, and dove down. His body was designed to easily maneuver the water, and he could hold his breath for longer than even the longest recorded amount of time a human could. It was in his DNA since Dapurnatra was a tropical planet teaming with water. Mabron was sure he could swim before he could walk, and so he effortlessly swam down to the bottom of the pool and within a minute he found the bracelet Holly had described to him.  

However, when he came back to the surface holding the bracelet up triumphantly in his hand, there was no response. Mabron brushed the water from his eyes and spun around. Holly was nowhere to be found. Her clothes, towel, and shoes were gone.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was originally intended as a quick little smut piece but then I fell in love with the characters and decided to write more so stay tuned :)


End file.
